


Meant to be

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Seungmin is always sot of Jeongin, Soulmates, seungin, soft, wake up woojin and felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: Being Seungmin's soulmate was a silly idea - right?





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and I didn't know it would end up like this but hey ho
> 
> I promise ill get better im still trying to get back into it
> 
> yes its short sorry for that too, im working on a long hyunin AU so hold on

 

When Jeongin was born he was given an instant friend. His mother liked to tell the tale often, and Jeongin - though he had heard it many times - liked listening because it seemed to bring joy to his mother.  She liked to tell it as if it were a well known fairy-tale, something like fate she would always tell him. Jeongin wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it or not but he liked the way she made it sound. 

 

It was mere moments after his birth, Jeongin's mother cuddling into her new-born son as he was swaddled in light blue blankets and clothes. A small child came stumbling into the room wearing an adorable wide toothy smile, his eyes darting behind him like he were playing a game of chase. 

 

The child stopped abruptly, and glanced up at Jeongin’s mother who smiled invitingly at the lost-looking child. He seemed curious as he peered at the small blue bundle. Jeongin’s mother stifled a laugh and gestured for the young boy to join her on the bed. 

 

The child climbed up eagerly, smiling brightly as he peeled back a piece of the blanket that covered part of Jeongin’s face. The toddler giggled some as he gently stroked the soft red skin on Jeongin’s cheek. 

 

A women bounded in minutes after him, a worry-stricken expression bore onto her face. She sighed in relief at the sight of the child, rushing over to gather him in her arms securely. The women apologized profusely for her child's behaviour and wished he caused no harm. 

 

Jeongin's mother assured the child was fine with a small laugh, asking if they would keep her company in a kind tone. The woman agreed, soon explaining the child’s name was Kim Seungmin and that he was almost two years old. The pair bonded and laughed for some time, joking about the fact they lived so close yet never knew. 

 

Jeongin’s mother liked to tell him that Seungmin was obsessed with him, never leaving his side, always kissing his cheeks and forehead and never letting his eyes stray from the younger. 

  
  
-

 

When Jeongin was five and Seungmin was almost seven, nothing much had changed. The younger still received kisses all day long, not that he minded, still was under the watchful eye of Seungmin who had seemingly vowed to protect Jeongin with everything. He praised everything Jeongin did, even if it were a simple giggle, and liked to remind their parents of how cute the younger was. 

  
  
  
  


When Jeongin turned eleven and Seungmin was thirteen, the older became overly protective. He would get scolded for picking fights with the older children for making fun of Jeongin’s slight shyness and baby-like voice. Seungmin never let Jeongin’s hand go and gave exceptionally good cuddles when the other felt down,  still peppering his face with kisses occasionally.

  
  
  


When Jeongin was fifteen and Seungmin had turned seventeen, the pair were each others only friends. Seungmin didn't mind, seeing as he’d rather not befriend those who bully the younger. Jeongin never pushed him as It would only result in a tight squeeze and a light kiss to his hair, Seungmin's new way of reassurance. 

  
  
  


Now Jeongin was nineteen, and in his last year of school, alongside a Twenty year old - almost twenty-one - Seungmin. The older waited for the other each day after school, mostly to see the fond smile stretch across Jeongin’s face as his eyes squinted like they used to when he was five. Jeongin loved the elder despite him making fun of him at times and constantly annoying him. 

 

He’d help Jeongin with hard math problems and projects that drained him. He often found himself finishing essays of sorts as Jeongin slept on his lap, emitting small snores every so often. 

 

Jeongin’s mother still adored Seungmin as if he were the two year old she had first met, always cooing at the faux redhead and pinching his cheeks at times. Jeongin enjoyed giggling at the sight, knowing Seungmin only endured it for Jeongin’s mother’s sake. 

  
  


Jeongin’s mother liked to repeat the story as often as she could, trying her best to help her son see the two were clear soulmates. Jeongin would flush a deep red, brushing her comments off in embarrassment as she shook her head knowingly. 

  
  


Jeongin’s mother wasn't the only one who agreed, people from their daily lives seemed to as well, starting with Seungmin’s roommates, Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin. 

 

“He’s a little _too_ obsessed with you” Jisung would hum, eyeing Jeongin as he twisted his fingers nervously. 

 

“He looks at you like you put the stars in the sky dude” Hyunjin would pitch in dramatically, shaking the younger by the shoulders, only lightly or he was sure Seungmin would have his head. 

 

Jeongin would block out their inputs from his mind as he visited his friends of sorts in the small coffee shop they worked in, but they too would chime in on the popular topic. 

 

Felix and Woojin would take their break as soon as Jeongin slipped in the door silently, his presence only being known due to the chime of the bell on the door. The pair were older than Jeongin, but he liked their company - and their warm smiles. 

  
  


“I'm surprised he hasn't just kissed you!” Felix would exclaim with a soft scoff afterwards, letting his chin rest in his palm with a discreet yawn. 

 

Woojin never said much, usually just agreed with Felix (Mainly because he had a particular liking for him) but he would often say, 

 

“It's unavoidable Jeongin, you were just meant to be” 

  
  


It didn't help that his only two friends were extremely soft, and liked to dream of their own soulmates when theirs's sat right in front of one another. 

  
  
  


Jeongin had thought it _was_ avoidable until the pair were sat on Seungmin’s couch, the elder helping Jeongin for his upcoming exams. Jeongin had a hard time focusing and grew frustrated swiftly, groaning in irritation as he slammed his books shut. 

 

“How about a break?” Seungmin offered with his signature wide-mouthed smile as Jeongin nodded tiredly. 

 

Seungmin needed to keep the younger awake and occupied, his mind racing for something to distract him with for a moment. A light seemed to chime above his head as he grinned mischievously at Jeongin who gawked back sceptically. 

 

Seungmin pounced, his fingers dancing along Jeongin’s sides, underarms and chin as he tickled the younger mercilessly. Jeongin barked out boisterous laughter, his limbs kicking and flailing wildly, cursing Seungmin loudly. The redhead of course knew Jeongin hated to be tickled, but it distracted him as needed. 

  
  


After a couple of painful yet amusing seconds the two were a mess on the couch. Seungmin, who had been atop of Jeongin, was now hugging his small body close so he wouldn't fall off said couch. 

 

They panted breathlessly as Jeongin gazed up at Seungmin and realized how long he had been aching to kiss him. Seungmin felt the youngers stare and turned to watch him, ignoring the force that wanted the swoop down and capture his lips - but he wouldn't fight it anymore. 

 

Seungmin hungrily smashed his lips against Jeongin’s soft ones, both desperate as it hit how much they had both been waiting for this. The kiss ended sweet, the pair pulling away hesitantly as Jeongin grasped onto Seungmin’s arms. Seungmin ducked to place a soft kiss to the youngers temple, watching as Jeongin whined and pushed him away. 

 

Jeongin blinked with a sheepish smile, hiding behind his hand loosely as Seungmin cackled with his head thrown back. 

 

Everyone seemed to be right, and Jeongin felt guilty he never listened to his mother. 

 

Yet still, after nineteen or so years, nothing had changed. 

  
  



End file.
